my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hachi Mitsu
Hachi Mitsu is a student at Jibun High School's Class 2-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery HachiMitsu.jpg HachiMitsu3.png HachiMitsuCloseUp.png HachiMitsuBadgerCloseUp.png HachiMitsuBadger.png Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Normal Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Full Badger Great Strength: Great Speed: Above-Average Durability: Great Hide Durability: Great Endurance: Great Reflexes: Werebadger Great Strength: Stronger than her Full Badger state. Great Speed: Faster than her Full Badger state. Above-Average Durability: Same as her Full Badger state. Great Hide Durability: More durable than in her Full Badger state. Great Endurance: More endurance than in her Full Badger state. Immense Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Honey Badger: It gives Mitsu the ability to transform into a half honey badger-like state. A permanent effect this Quirk has on Mitsu is that she lacks a sense of fear, unable to feel it ever since her Quirk first manifested, regardless if she transforms or not. Techniques Badger Nails: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming her fingernails, them becoming almost the length of her fingers, becoming extremely sharp, as well as becoming more durable. Uses a minimal amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Badger Claw: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming one of her forearms and hands. The forearm gains an increase in strength and gains great defense from the hide covering it, as well as gaining her usual long, sharp, and durable fingernails. Uses a small amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Badger Arm: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming one arm, stopping before her shoulder. The arm gains an increase in strength and gains great defense from the hide covering it, as well as gaining her usual long, sharp, and durable fingernails. Using this won't tear her sleeves. Uses a moderate amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Badger Senses: Mitsu partially transforms, only transforming things that enhance her senses, such as her eyes, ears, and nose. Her eyes glowing red, her ears becoming that of a honey badger on top of her head, although her nose doesn't see any change with its appearance. In this state, the distance she can see and see clearly is increased, she can see in the dark, her hearing is increased, and her sense of smell is increased. This allows her to more easily detect or track people. Uses a moderate amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Full Badger: Mitsu transforms into her Honey Badger form, truly using her Quirk's power rather than just partial transformations. Her body becomes partially covered in a thick, durable hide. These areas being half of her the back of and sides of her neck, her shoulders, her back, the sides of her torso, the outer part of her upper arms, her forearms, her hands, and every part of her leg below her thigh. Her ears and a short tail that she gains are also covered in this hide. This all provides a very strong defense covering to those areas. Other than her many well-protected areas, she also gains a huge increase in her speed, strength, agility, flexibility, sight, hearing, sense of smell, and her animal instincts. She also gains her long, sharp, and durable fingernails and her many sharp fangs. Uses a large amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Super Moves Werebadger: Mitsu transforms beyond her Full Badger state. Her skin becomes brown and the fur in her Full Badger state now covers her legs and hips completely and her hair grows longer and wilder, it's defensive capability increasing. However, she loses the hide covering her elbow and upper arm completely. Her speed, strength, agility, flexibility, sight, hearing, sense of smell, and especially her animal instincts all gain an increase. Her personality in this state becomes much more animalistic and wild. If she doesn't properly control herself, she loses most of her sanity while in this state, attacking allies and enemies alike. Uses an even larger amount of body fat to transform and blood sugar to maintain. Other Normal Full Badger Werebadger Compatibility Good * Has very good compatibility against Fear Quirks that cause fear or rely on others fear due to her being unable to feel fear. Bad Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Her Hero Costume is designed to not be torn when she transforms nor inhibit her movement. Her hips to her thighs are covered in white skin tight pants, which then extends up her stomach until it reaches under her white half top, where it connects with strong velcro. Badger Collar: A steel collar with a steel ball in front of it. The steel ball is actually a communication device mostly covered with a layer of steel to protect it. This allows her to give and receive communications and glows red when giving or receiving them. It also works as a tracking device. Hachi Mitsu FullBadger HeroCostume.png|Mitsu wearing her Hero Costume while in her Full Badger state Mitsu's Hero Costume.png|Mitsu wearing her Hero Costume while in her Full Badger state. Battles Trivia * Her names when combined means Honey. * She is based on Uzaki Hitomi from the series Killing Bites. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe